kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dangerous Dinner
|theme = Volcanic world |world = Halcandra |icon = |boss = Landia |common enemies = Barracu, Blade Knight, Blipper, Chilly, Coldtzo, Degout, Dubior Jr., Elec, Flamer, Foley, Galbo, Gemra, Gigatzo, Glunk, Gordo, Halcan Bouncy, Halcan Bowby, Halcandle Armor Dee, Halcandle Dee, Halcant Burt, Hot Head, Iron Barbar, Juckle, Kabu, Key Dee, Knuckle Joe, Lanzer, Leafan, Moonja, Noddy, Owgulf, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pierce, Rocky, Scarfy, Searches, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Snowl, Squishy, Starman, Super Blade Knight, Super Chilly, Tick, Togekuki, Twister, Volttzo, Waddle Doo, Walf, Walky, Water Galbo, Whippy |mini-boss = Sphere Doomer, Water Galboros, Super Bonkers, Dubior, Gigant Edge, Moundo, Kibble Blade, King Doo, Bonkers }}Dangerous Dinner is the seventh level of Kirby's Return to Dream Land and the second and final area on Halcandra. A place of high volcanic activity and large mountains, Kirby and company journey through it after the crash landing of the Lor Starcutter. On their adventure, they travel across the fiery land in search of Landia, who stands at the top of one of the volcanoes and acts as the boss of the level. General Information Dangerous Dinner introduces lava into the game. As previously mentioned, it can create towering pillars of lava, as well as spheres of molten rock that float around the screen. Iron Barbars dwell in some lava pits. Kirby can use Super Abilities to clear the way in some stages, revealing dimensional rifts. After completing all of the stages, the player can fight Landia. Copy Abilities Aside from two Super Abilities, all Copy Abilities are present. Super Abilities Energy Spheres Stage 1 #In the room with the boulders, grab the Key and keep on running, avoiding the Halcandran Waddle Dee in the way. Bring the Key to the lock. #Obtain Water from Water Galboros, grab the Key and Surf across the magma. After bringing the Key to the lock, enter the optional room. Use Water to douse the exposed Fire Blocks, but don't destroy them. Grab the Key and ascend the cooled stairway. #Destroy the Bomb Block above the Iron Barbar pit. Enter the optional door. Press only the Switches that will help the Key Dee reach the end. Don't press the third or sixth Switches, and wait until the moving platform is on the left side before pressing the seventh Switch. #Use Snow Bowl to freeze the volcano. Once the volcano shatters, a Dimensional rift zone will appear. Enter the Dimensional rift and defeat the White Sphere Doomer at the end. #Defeat the White Sphere Doomer at the end of the Dimensional rift zone. Stage 2 #In the first room, defeat the Degouts on the left. #In the second room, obtain Ninja from Moonja. In the section with the ladder to the left and the lava wall to the right, there's a passage to the right that leads to an optional door. Use Wall Cling on the top left overhang. Use Wall Strike when the lava pillar lowers slightly. #Obtain Hi-Jump from the Starman or the Copy Essence. In the section with the Halcandran Bouncys, take the rightward route, using a Hi-Jump to pass through when the passage opens up briefly. Do this a second time. #Use Grand Hammer to complete the electric circuits that activate a detonation, as well as pound the pipes that spew out fire. The third circuit is the only circuit required to progress. The fifth and third bar need a Grand Hammer, and the second bar needs a Super Hammer Plus. After the third circuit has been bypassed, destroy the Durable Blocks and pound in the small pipes, causing the crystal to be destroyed, allowing the player to pound the large pipe using Super Hamer Plus. This will cause the statue to drop into the lava, revealing the Dimensional rift zone. Enter the Dimensional rift and defeat the White Sphere Doomer at the end. #Defeat the White Sphere Doomer at the end of the Dimensional rift zone. Stage 3 #Destroy the stone blocks in the ground and run across the Collapse Blocks. #In the room with the Halcandran Parasol Waddle Dees, instead of running below the second giant molten rock, float above it when it descends, revealing an optional door. Enter the optional door. Use the first Stomper Boot to destroy the Durable Blocks and bounce on the lava and Gordos, eventually gaining access to the second Stomper Boot. Use the second Stomper Boot to bounce on the molten rocks and Gordo, and destroy the Durable Blocks at the end. #Use the Prism Shield to defeat the Key Dee at the end of the elevator room. Grab the Key and enter the door. Quickly traverse the room, as the Key has a time limit, while also avoiding obstacles such as Hunter Scarfies, red Degouts, molten rocks, Iron Barbars, and other enemies. #Use Ultra Sword to cut the volcano in half. Inside the volcano is the Dimensional rift zone. Enter the Dimensional rift and defeat the Purple and Red Sphere Doomers at the end. #Defeat the Purple and Red Sphere Doomers at the end of the Dimensional rift zone. Trivia *Stage 3 of Dangerous Dinner contains a secret area; in the last room, Kirby must float up to the molten planetoid toward the top of the screen and press up. He will enter it like he would enter a door. The room is windy and will push Kirby downwards. He can collect food, stars, red stars and a blue star as he falls. **This room is a reference to the secret room accessed by entering the moon in Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. *A stage based on Stage 1 of Dangerous Dinner appears in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. It is named Haldera Volcano after the music track of the same name, which is likely a portmanteau of caldera (a volcanic feature) with HAL, a name created in a similar fashion to those of the Halberd and Halcandra. *The music played in the first two stages is reused for Stage 7 of Endless Explosions in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *The map music is featured as a track in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. KSA Dangerous Dinner 1.jpg|Stage 3 KSA Dangerous Dinner 2.jpg|Stage 3 KSA Dangerous Dinner 3.jpg|Stage 3 KSA Dangerous Dinner 4.jpg|Stage 3 KSA Dangerous Dinner 5.jpg|Stage 3 KSA Dangerous Dinner 6.jpg|Stage 3 KSA Dangerous Dinner 7.jpg|Stage 3 KSA Dangerous Dinner Rift 2.jpg|Stage 3 KSA Dangerous Dinner Rift 3.jpg|Stage 3 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Magolor, some stage layout in Level 5 is changed to reflect Stage 3 of Dangerous Dinner from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The "dimensional rift sequence" replicates some layout from Stage 5 of Egg Engines (despite that portion being on Halcandra, not inside a rift), and Sphere Doomers are represented by a Bronto Burt Room Guarder and Twin Vividria. *Infinite Power, the theme of Stage 3, is part of the medley that plays in Heroes in Another Dimension. Gallery 20130819232600!Dangerous_Dinner.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' es:Volcán Vainilla de:Nacho-Nervenkitzel ja:デンジャラス ディナー zh:危险晚餐 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Fire